Another Day (TC)
Another Day '''is the seventh episode of the second season of The Cleansing. It is the thirteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis The group live peaceful lives at Quinlos, but when people within start to fight each other, the group have to find a way to stop it. Plot It's another peaceful day at Quinlos, it has now been three months since John's group joined. The people of Quinlos are holding a Community Day. There is a market being held on Richard Street where people are trading their items. On Fathan Street there are carnival games and a circus. David watches the event from his bedroom window. He likes that the community is having a Community Day but he doesn't want to go. So he sits in his bedroom and reads his book. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: Madison Lintz Aaron Farb Liam Hemsworth Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing Downstairs, John is making breakfast for himself, Ella, and Chris. Once he is done, he brings the food to the lounge room where Ella and Chris are chating. "I know Ella it sucks, my leg will never heal properly but at least I can still walk... kinda", says Chris to Ella. "I guess", she replies. John sets down the food and the three start eating. "This is some nice bacon and eggs", compliments Chris. John thanks him. After they finish eating, John puts on his coat and goes outside to where the Community Day is being celebrated. He walks around a bit but doesn't find anything interesting to do. He starts to walk to the circus when something catches his eye. There is a girl selling one item. John walks up to the girl who looks around 16 years old and sees she is selling a pocket watch. "Hello", says John. "Hi, would you like to buy this pocket watch, it was my dads before he passed away", she asks. "You should keep it if it was your dads, that's all you have left from him", he says. "I guess, I didn't really like my dad, he was always so strict", she says. "I'm sure he loved you, he probably just wanted to keep you safe", John explains. "Okay... oh I forget to say, my name is Lily, I just turned sixteen", Lily says. "Nice to meet you, my name is John, but I can't talk for much longer because I'm about to head to the circus" "Oh okay, see you later John", says Lily. "Bye", says John. Back at the house, David is still reading his book but now is in the lounge room. Ella is now in the backyard staring at the huge metal wall that keeps her and the rest of the people in the community safe from the dangers outside. Chris stares out a window looking at the event. People are walking around happy with smiles on their faces and enjoying the event. Suddenly, Chris sees a fight starting. Chris limps to the door and David notices him. He tries to ask what's going on but Chris doesn't answer. So David gets up and follows Chris outside. Once outside David sees the fight breaking out and runs over with Chris. A huge crowd has gathered with people trying to stop the two people fighting. "FUCKIN' KILL HIM", screams Toby who is the blacksmith for the community. "GET OFF HIM", yells Mike who is a guard. Mike finally gets one of the men to the ground but suddenly the other man in the fight jumps on him and start punching him. John quickly steps in and tackles the other man to the ground. BLAM! BLAM! Everyone turns to see Ryan Cooper holding up his gun in the air. He lowers it. "What is going on here", he asks. "They fought over a bag of crisps", Mike explains. Ella runs from around the house to see what was going on. She sees the crowd of people and walks over. She asks what happened to David and he explains the situation. "Two guys fought over a bag of crisps", he explains. "I haven't had a bag of crisps in months", says Ella. Ryan orders the two men, John, and Mike to his house. Once there, John and Mike wait outside while the two men fighting go inside to talk with Ryan. Soon, the two men walk outside and go their separate ways like nothing ever happened. Ryan then comes outside and bring John and Mike inside. They walk into the living room and sit down. "So I listened to those two men's stories and it sound like John tackled my man Tobin to the ground", says Ryan. "Yeah I did so because Tobin was hurting Mike", explains John. "Not what Tobin said to me. He said that he wasn't going to fight anymore and then you tackled him to the ground for no reason", Ryan says. "What the FUCK are you on abo-", John is stopped by Ryan. "This is your first and last warning John, one more bad thing and you will leave this community with the rest of your original group. Now get out.", explains Ryan. John storms out of the house slamming the door behind him. "It wasn't John's fault", says Mike. "Leave Mike, I don't need to talk to you", Ryan says. John walks down the street thinking about what just happened. He knows it wasn't his fault so why would Ryan not believe him. He then sees Tobin walking down the road. He runs up to him. "What is wrong with you", John asks. Tobin turns around shocked and says, "Uh, well". John punches Tobin in the face and says, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO HIM". "It was his orders okay, he said for me and Tanner to fake a fight so that he would have an excuse to get mad at you, he said if we didn't pretend to fight that me and Tanner would get kicked out along side you and your group. Ryan isn't a good leader but we have to listen to him. He doesn't like new people", explains Tobin. "Then I have to show him who's boss", says John. John walks away. "Lets go people", says Tina the leader of the scavenging group. Chris, Ella, Markus, and Kelly pile into the back of a truck as Tina hopes into the driver seat. The group drive off to go on their supply run just as a gunshot can be heard in the distance. Other Cast Co-Stars * Michael Zegen as Tobin * Nick Whitaker as Tanner * Andrew Rothenberg as Markus * Alicia Witt as Kelly Trivia * This episode is Rannay's favourite episode from season 2.